


My Confession

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Song fic with All of Me by John Legend.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	My Confession

As he looked across the room toward you, his best friend of nearly 5 years, he couldn’t take it anymore. Sure, he could fuck up your friendship; it was always a possibility. But you were both adults and keeping this inside was killing him. 

Over and over again, you went through failed relationships with men that didn’t deserve you. Not that Spencer thought he did - in his opinion, no one could ever actually deserve you, but he had to tell you. You flitted across his apartment in your flowy skirt and snug tank top. It was time for your weekly dinner together to talk about the rest of the team. It had become tradition over your many years of working together. But tonight he wanted something more - not just a dinner between friends and colleagues.

\---  
What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You’ve got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down  
What’s going on in that beautiful mind  
I’m on your magical mystery ride  
And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright

My head’s under water  
But I’m breathing fine  
You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind  
\---

Spencer prided himself on being able to figure people out. He was good at it. No, he was great at it. But when it came to you, he was always stumbling over new mysteries. Mysteries normally bothered him; they were things to figure out. With you though, he wanted to figure it out. Peel back the layers to unravel a new piece of you he’d come to love just as much as he loved the rest of you. “Y/N?” he asked softly, taken aback that his voice had carried forth his thoughts without his knowledge. Was he ready for this?

When you turned around and smiled at him though, he knew the chance needed to be taken. Your eyes glowed like the stars in the night and he wanted more than anything to be the one to drown in them for the rest of his life. “Yea, Spence?”

Nervousness running through his body, he closed the space between you and gently grabbed your hand. “I have something I need to tell you.” Your eyes were watery, but you wore a smile on your beautiful face. Maybe you already knew. “You are absolutely everything to me,” he started, entwining your fingers as he forged on despite the uncertainty. “Since the moment I met you, I knew I wanted you in my life forever. Back then it was more of a friend thing…but for years now, I’ve wondered what it would be like to wake up next to you every morning. We’ve shared a room together before for a case and watching you roll out of bed with your messy hair is still one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen. You see it as a hot mess,” he laughed, “But I see a beautiful one.” He’d been looking down without realizing it and brought his eyes back up to look at you. You were crying, but he could see the true nature of your tears. Even through tears and sniffles, you were still beautiful - always beautiful.

\---  
How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I’m around through every mood  
You’re my downfall, you’re my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can’t stop singing, it’s ringing, in my head for you  
\---

“I love you, Y/N,” he said, the tears falling from his eyes as you choked out a sob. “I don’t know if you feel the same way and if you don’t I’ll find a way to move passed it because I never want to lose you, but if you do, I would be honored to be the man you chose.”

For a moment, he stepped back, fearing he had said too much and left too much of his heart on his sleeve, but you stepped toward him and smiled against his neck with your tear-stained lips. Another moment passed by and you pressed your lips against his. “I love you, too, Spencer,” you cried. “I always have.”

\---  
Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we’re both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it’s hard  
\---

“I just never thought you felt that way about me, especially after…” Maeve had been one of the loves of his life. But he wasn’t deluded enough to think that only one such person existed - and a second had been staring him in the face for years. “I promise that nothing in our relationship will ever change, with the exception of me telling you I love you.”

With a sigh of relief, he leaned his forehead against yours. “I promise I’ll give you everything I have,” he whispered against your skin. “Always.”

\---  
‘Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I’ll give my all to you  
You’re my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I’m winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you


End file.
